In recent years, information processing apparatuses including storage systems have been connected to each other by a network and have operated as one information processing system (for example, cloud computing). In addition, there is a storage system in which a plurality of DRAM chips or NAND flash chips with a higher processing speed than an HDD according to the related art are arranged and connected to each other by inter-chip wiring.